


你见过一条人鱼吗

by Soramizu



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M, M/M, TimSteph, dickbabs, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 迪克向芭芭拉求爱二十年却从未有结果，而杰森收藏了他的一枚鳞片二十几年





	

迪克去参加婚礼的时候脸都是白的，惨白惨白那种，达米安嘲笑他能直接参加万圣节派对。而眼下他只能把自己的鳞片擦干净，让自己看起来精神点，跟着布鲁斯去参加婚礼。  
原本詹姆斯·戈登是不打算邀请他的，他和芭芭拉持续了三十多年的感情长跑跑到芭芭拉最终和一名哥谭市的高级检察官结婚，说实话两个人在婚礼上见面都会觉得尴尬。不过他最终还是邀请了迪克，然而是跟在布鲁斯名字后面邀请的。“邀请你及你的家人们来参加婚礼”，他给布鲁斯的请柬上写到。  
不管怎么说，迪克还是去参加婚礼了，虽然达米安甩着绿色的尾巴在后面说他的脸白的吓鱼，提姆问他需不需要找点化妆品擦擦，他知道有一款防水的挺好用，他有时候顶着黑眼圈代表韦恩集团去开会时全靠它。  
“不，这玩意儿会让我脸上的鳞片显得很奇怪。”迪克拒绝。  
“的确会很奇怪，不过我都是涂黑眼圈的。”  
迪克看着提姆，摇了摇头。  
“算了，提米。”他说，“我的眼圈没问题。”  
布鲁斯带着迪克、提姆和达米安游进礼堂，芭芭拉的婚礼按照人鱼的传统习俗举办，新郎是个人类，同时也是戈登的朋友，婚礼后他们就会上岸到人类的城市里生活，离开这片海洋。  
芭芭拉的母亲是条漂亮的人鱼，戈登是人类，身为混血的她可以在人类和人鱼之间自由转换，而不是像人鱼那样要费劲等上半天，这在迪克当上罗宾之前帮了布鲁斯不少的忙。而在芭芭拉瘫痪后，他的和她母亲一样漂亮的鱼尾就再也变不成人类的双腿了。  
戈登和新郎都穿着潜水服——这有点滑稽，不过这是新郎坚持的——戈登抱着自己下半身瘫痪的女儿游到新郎面前——多亏水的浮力，戈登这把岁数还能抱得动芭芭拉。  
“谢谢，爸。”芭芭拉抱了抱自己的父亲，新郎从戈登手里接过新娘，向他点点头，看着坐在前方一丛白珊瑚上的人鱼——他的职位用人类的话不好说叫什么，不过相当于人类的牧师。  
好吧，人鱼牧师。人鱼不戴戒指，他们也戴不上，手指间的蹼有助于他们划水，因此他们结婚都是戴项链。迪克死死盯着牧师给芭芭拉和新郎戴上项链，在人群欢呼的时候一甩尾巴游了出去。

 

迪克和芭芭拉并没有谈恋爱，然而他们的感情长跑持续了三十几年。那还要追溯到蝙蝠侠刚出现没几年的时候，那时候还没有罗宾，只有一个蝙蝠侠，一个布鲁斯，和一个憧憬蝙蝠侠的正义的伙伴蝙蝠女孩，一个芭芭拉。那时候布鲁斯和芭芭拉已经在哥谭市活跃打击犯罪了，而迪克还只是个在哈利马戏团跟着爸爸妈妈表演节目的马戏团小子，老哈利甚至都说他是马戏团里最漂亮最有天分的人鱼，以后一定能成为马戏团的大明星。  
第一次见到芭芭拉的时候迪克发就知道自己喜欢她，不过那时候还只是小孩子的喜欢。她和布鲁斯一起教他在陆地上的生活，她的鱼尾像是晚霞一样漂亮。然而她拿自己当小孩子，即便如此他还是时不时的跟在她后面讲一些布鲁斯都笑不出来的冷笑话，就这么一直到迪克十五岁的时候他真正意识到他喜欢芭芭拉，而芭芭拉也真正的开始注意到他。  
“你还没换麟呢！”然而她说。“你想都不要想！”  
然而等到迪克换麟了，芭芭拉瘫痪了。这时候他和布鲁斯吵架游去了西海岸，等他气消了回来，发现布鲁斯捡了个人类孩子当助手。  
“真的？你确定？人类？”迪克有点好笑，“他都不能帮你到海里找线索。”  
“至少他能在地上呆的时间更长点。”  
迪克生气的一甩尾巴，半透明的尾鳍泼了杰森一身水，钻进海里。杰森觉得莫名其妙，他什么都没干，就被人鱼蓝色的尾巴泼了一身水。  
“别管他，他过上几天就不生气了。”芭芭拉摇着轮椅说，“他麟都没换完呢。”  
“我换完了芭布丝！”迪克生气的冒出头，看来压根就没走。  
“你这样跟没还完的小鱼似的。”  
迪克一听，用手臂撑着地面哗啦一声从水里上来，蠕动着尾巴啪嗒啪嗒来到芭芭拉和杰森面前，啪的把尾巴甩了过去。  
“你看我换完了！”  
“迪克，你今年八岁吗？”布鲁斯说话了，他坐在特制的椅子上，下半截尾巴泡在水里，手上正在键盘上敲敲打打分析数据，夜巡之后他需要泡泡水。“你们俩就换麟这件事吵了多少年了，没想到你们还没吵够。”  
“换麟是什么？”杰森扭头问。  
“人鱼到了成年的时候会把小时候的鳞片都换掉，之后尾巴会更漂亮，成长老化的速度也会较之前放慢。”芭芭拉摘下眼镜揉了揉眼睛，接着像发现了什么一样笑着伸手摸到迪克的尾巴上去。“嘿，迪克，你看你还是没换完。”  
芭芭拉从他的尾鳍根部找到一片还没脱落的鳞片，轻轻用力就拿了下来。“这应该是你最后一片幼麟了。”  
“我觉得我们大概要给迪克少爷开个成年晚会了。”阿尔弗雷德给洞里的几个人拿来茶和饼干，看了一眼迪克的尾巴，“迪克少爷，您的尾巴更好看了。”  
“谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德，我得跟你说芭布丝又欺负我——。”  
“明明是你自己把尾巴拍过来——”  
“嘿！你不能这样——”  
杰森看着他们两个一个摇着轮椅一个蹦跶着跑到阿尔弗雷德身边像小孩子一样相互告状，拿起芭芭拉随手放在旁边的那枚鳞片，上面蓝色的光泽十分好看，和迪克本人一样好看。  
——人鱼都那么漂亮吗？  
杰森在蝙蝠洞的时候迪克和芭芭拉只是像好友那样拌嘴，那时候迪克正在和柯莉谈恋爱，一个会飞的外星公主，带他飞的时候都是公主抱，他有一回去泰坦塔的时候看到的时候笑得眼泪都出来了。  
“唉，刚两年，小翅膀就不爱我了。”  
“好了迪基，我就没爱过你。”杰森翻了个白眼。  
迪克听了他的回答，哈哈笑着，一拍鱼尾在空中翻了一圈，又落回水里，再一次把杰森的罗宾制服泼的湿透。  
“别客气，小翅膀~”  
“……我可以说脏话吗迪基。”  
杰森一边拧着湿透的衣服，一边回想着刚刚迪克的那个翻腾——他在马戏团也这么表演过吗？他也曾把自己漂亮的尾巴给那么多人看过吗？  
几个月后杰森就死了，然而等他回来的时候已经是几年后了。迪克和芭芭拉的关系再度好转，他们甚至会用通讯频道聊天，调情，打情骂俏——当然了，他黑进频道才听到的，他和布鲁斯之间简直是相互搞事，谁都不让谁，搞得两个人关系僵硬到全靠阿尔弗雷德维持。有时候他甚至都不想见到迪克，见到他他就想起自己黑进频道时听到的各种情话，然而当他问起迪克和芭芭拉的关系的时候，迪克和芭芭拉总是一脸正直的说他们什么都没有。  
“你们没在约会？”杰森皱起了眉头。  
“绝对没有。”他们异口同声的说。  
一旁的布鲁斯背对着他们一边看数据一边想，你们接吻都接过了还没约会，真不让人省心。  
迪克和芭芭拉的确没在约会，杰森回来前他们分手了——可能算分手，如果他们那样也算谈恋爱的话——，因为芭芭拉说迪克喜欢的是蝙蝠侠那样的，坚硬、冷酷、一身刺的人，而迪克也无法解释，他和布鲁斯还在杰森死去的阴云中出不来。而即便是现在，布鲁斯除了庆幸杰森还活着外依然和之前没什么两样。  
迪克很高兴，他在重新见到杰森的第一时间就拍着尾巴跃起转了一圈，表演了好几个花式动作，拍了杰森一身水。  
“你还活着！”他的阴云瞬间散去，“你还活着小翅膀！”  
从那时开始，迪克和芭芭拉的关系开始好转，但他们依然没有回到短暂交往的时候那样，即便他们还在调情，还在打情骂俏，还是在公共频道，杰森简直要同情现任的罗宾，那条有着红色尾巴的小人鱼，他叫什么，提摩西？  
杰森离开洞穴做起了猎人的工作——坏的人鱼也好，坏的人也好，他都干，只要你是坏家伙他就干掉你。有时候他觉得自己骑着摩托车的时候比迪克甩起尾巴跳跃的时候帅气多了，有时候他觉得自己一点都不羡慕迪克，他比他自由，没有拘束，他甚至有摩托车骑。

 

迪克和芭芭拉的感情长跑已经到了第十五年。  
这个时候杰森和布鲁斯的关系已经缓和了不少，他甚至不再需要要用黑的进到频道里偷听——布鲁斯说他一直知道杰森在黑进频道里——，迪克和芭芭拉还是那样，你说他们在约会谈恋爱，他们又不是。迪克甚至会借用芭芭拉家的浴室在她家借宿，他们接吻但是就他妈的不是在谈恋爱，再进一步的事情什么都没有发生。  
布鲁斯有了新的罗宾，一条十岁的人鱼，还是亲生的。杰森看着一条绿尾巴一条红尾巴在洞里打的难解难分，甚至打到鳞片都掉下来了，心想他是人类真是太他娘的好了，至少他可以就这么远远的面对两个鱼宝宝打架而不至于被卷入他们的战斗中。  
他回来后第一年就去找过迪克，就是问他和芭芭拉有没有在约会那次。那天他和迪克在一场夜巡后回到海边，迪克脱了制服就跳进海里，五分钟后拍着尾巴浮了上来，啪嗒啪嗒爬上岸，躺在礁石上和杰森说话，尾鳍拍打着冲刷上来的海水。  
“人鱼能活多久？”杰森突然问。  
“人类的两倍。”迪克说，“等你变成老头子我还年轻呢，小翅膀。”  
“你说的我都想当人鱼了。”他叹息一声。  
“你要是舍不得我就直说，我会一直和你在一起的。”迪克撑起身体要给杰森一个拥抱，杰森却把他推开了，他撅起了嘴。“不抱抱吗？”  
“……你现在最好什么都别干。”杰森一只手推着他的脸颊，迪克看不到他了，他的耳鳍都张开了。  
“怎么了小翅膀？”迪克的尾巴不满地啪嗒啪嗒拍着水，“你要是有烦恼就跟我说，我绝对不会笑话你也不会生气，你要想要什么我一定满足你。”  
杰森大概有一刻钟没有说话，最后他把脸藏进膝盖里，一副简直要他命的样子。  
“迪基，你可以和我约会吗？”  
之后大概有两个月杰森都没有看到迪克，他听了他的话后直接一拍尾巴跳进水里钻进大海深处，毫不意外又溅了杰森一身水。杰森猜到了这个结果，他只是摇摇头回到了岸上，第二天便离开洞穴——反正他现在和布鲁斯吵得死去活来——开始了猎人的工作。迪克回来的时候他已经是特别拉风的红头罩了，戴着头罩，拿着枪，骑着摩托车，人类的帅气。  
他就这么帅气到两个月后达米安出现，有一天达米安居然抢了他的头罩，让他气急败坏的骑着车追到蝙蝠洞，一边敲门一边喊老蝙蝠你开门啊，你有本事生儿子你有本事让他还我头罩啊，没敲几下阿尔弗雷德就出来，把他拽进去用红茶和点心安慰了他。然后他就在那里一边吃一边看提姆和达米安两鱼打成一团，心里有点儿幸灾乐祸，最后出门的时候都忘了把头罩带回去了。  
他走的时候看见了迪克的蓝色尾巴，他趴在洞外的一块礁石后面。杰森盯着那条尾巴看了很久，拿出一个有点粗糙的鹿皮袋子，从里面倒出一枚蓝色的鳞片。许多年过去，鳞片的光泽依然没有褪去。  
——他的尾巴会一直这么漂亮吗？  
迪克在享受他难得的空闲时光，正在晒太阳的他当然不知道洞里面的两个未成年鱼打得掉麟，杰森骑上摩托车的时候他才反应过来附近有人，而当他探出身子往外看的时候，只看见一辆红色的摩托车已经绝尘而去。  
那天迪克和芭芭拉谈了杰森的事，芭芭拉一边帮布鲁斯修改安全系统的进出记录一边喝水，问迪克你怎么想的，迪克说我直接跳水里去了两个月没回来，不过这已经是半年前的事了。  
芭芭拉当时觉得她的尾巴要是还能动一定要一尾巴把这家伙拍水里去。  
“你要是不想你直接说不想。”芭芭拉最终只能给他一个白眼，继续修改记录，“你直接跑掉算什么。”  
“我要是跟你讲我当时吓得跟龙虾一个智商了你信吗。”  
芭芭拉扶住了额头。  
“我觉得你还是想想怎么和杰森谈谈比较好。”芭芭拉说，“不如你去找他，我觉得他短期不会回来了。”  
迪克听了芭芭拉的建议，上岸去找杰森，而他找到杰森的时候他正忙着和五个黑帮成员干架，子弹乱飞砰砰啪啪，他当即就换上夜翼制服加入战局，最后他们从五个人掏出情报，捆好了扔在地上，骑摩托车回了杰森家。  
“你来干什么？”杰森把脏衣服扔进洗衣机，拿出医药箱给两个人上药，“布鲁斯这次改派你来监视我了？”  
“我来看你。”迪克摸了摸鼻子，他有点紧张，“你怎么样？”  
杰森很想说他很好，然而他那么想的时候又觉得心里难受，他又想说不好，然而他不想让这条傻鱼想些别的，尤其是千万别对他有愧疚什么的，他杰森·陶德可一点都不需要。  
“也就那样。”他最后说。  
迪克那天跳回水里的态度已经说明了一切，说实话他不觉得自己情商低到连他的意图都没有看出来。现在他还愿意跑来看看他，已经是他最大的让步和示好了。

 

迪克和芭芭拉的恋爱长跑第二十年。  
芭芭拉今年再一次拒绝了迪克的求婚，理由是她瘫痪的鱼尾只能给身为一条人鱼的迪克负担，即便迪克表示并不介意，甚至愿意去陆地上生活——只要不是在干燥的地方对于人鱼来说就没关系。  
“然而我不是，迪克。”芭芭拉敲了敲自己的鱼尾，“我是混血，我的尾巴还能变成腿，就是再也动不了了，但是我不怕干旱，我可以去任何地方，即便不能再去海里，我还想去很多地方。”  
迪克已经记不清他向芭芭拉求婚了几次，今年他好像已经三十二岁了，芭芭拉已经年近四十，而人鱼缓慢的成长和衰老速度让他们看起来还只有二十几岁，看上去和杰森差不多大，而杰森可比芭芭拉小了有差不多十四岁。  
说起来从女婿候补的角度来说，戈登也不是太喜欢他。毕竟他是个马戏团出身的人鱼，而且还是跟蝙蝠侠做事的，随时都有生命危险的城市义警。从一个父亲私心的角度来说，他更希望已经因为正义事业而瘫痪的女儿最终能远离这危险的事情。  
“你不在意的事情我永远在意，迪克。”芭芭拉说。  
今年达米安已经十六岁了，他还没有换完麟，然而身长已经蹿得和迪克一般长。迪克看着小弟弟看上去已经粗过他的鱼尾，有点委屈的吐泡泡，然后一尾巴卷起达米安挠起他的痒痒。  
“格雷森！哈哈哈——你住手——哈哈哈哈——”  
“他今年就八岁，不能再多了。”芭芭拉已经习惯了喜欢家人喜欢抱抱的迪克日常骚扰弟弟们，即便达米安变成人的时候已经和迪克一样高，大概明年就能长过一米八。  
杰森的二十五岁生日是迪克陪他过的，他拒绝布鲁斯带着其他人来给他庆生，钻到一个谁都不知道的安全屋里，然而这不包括迪克。  
“你也该找女朋友了杰森。”迪克拿着拉炮呲了杰森一脸纸屑，给他戴上尖尖的派对帽子，怂恿他吹蜡烛，“快许愿有个女朋友。”  
“我——”杰森被逼着闭上眼睛许愿，他知道对着生日蛋糕肯定实现不了，还不如多去教堂心理安慰还大些。“我希望能和迪基鸟约会。”  
“说好的女朋友呢小翅膀！”  
“我不需要。”杰森一口气吹熄蜡烛，一把扳过迪克的下巴，他们的嘴唇几乎都要碰在一起了，迪克的手里甚至多了一把塑料叉子。  
最终他什么都没做，放开了迪克。  
“你要是饿就吃蛋糕。”杰森瞥了一眼迪克手里的叉子，这东西对他而言一点杀伤力都没有，“你都吃了也没关系。”  
“小翅膀，你的愿望是认真的吗？”迪克着皱眉，手里依然没放下那把叉子。  
“假的，我希望蝙蝠宝宝长到两米一。”杰森拿过塑料刀子切开蛋糕，头也没抬。  
迪克认真的吃掉了三分之二个蛋糕，杰森像看海怪一样看他狼吞虎咽——即便是夜翼的活动量大，人鱼好像也不怎么喜欢吃这种味道浓重的东西吧？还是说迪克的味觉终于被早餐麦片破坏了。  
迪克回去后报告了杰森二十五岁生日派对——虽然只有两个人——的事，之后他单独和芭芭拉谈了谈，不过他避开了杰森差点吻了他的事情。  
“……你不是和他说过了吗？”  
“说过了，我当然拒绝了。”迪克叹气。“可是杰森啊，他要是不执着，倒不是他了。”  
芭芭拉沉默了一会儿，把之前在看的监控视频窗口关掉，把轮椅转了过来，轻轻拍了拍迪克的手。  
“那你怎么想的？”芭芭拉问。“继续这样拒绝他吗？还是直说你不喜欢他？”  
“……我怎么可能这么说。”迪克的脸色变得很难看，“你也知道杰森其实很怕我们不喜欢他，即使他觉得没什么。”  
“我是说你，迪克。”  
“……我更不可能这么说，芭布丝。”迪克的表情已经难看到就差哭了。“我喜欢他啊，我当然喜欢他。可是我爱你，我不能喜欢他，我必须拒绝，我不能让他知道我喜欢他。”

 

迪克和芭芭拉恋爱长跑的第二十二年。  
达米安成年了，家里举办了很盛大的生日派对。杰森满脸不高兴被阿尔弗雷德和迪克从哥谭的某个安全屋里请来，坐在沙发上被达米安糊了一脸奶油。  
“我十分不高兴。”他对提姆强调，对方也是一脸的奶油。他们抱着一盒抽纸擦脸上的奶油，而迪克和达米安还在角力谁能把对方糊满身的奶油。  
“我也不高兴。”然而提姆已经接受了事实。“你看看布鲁斯，他比你不高兴多了。”  
“阿尔弗雷德才是，毕竟清洗地毯的都是他。”  
“男孩子们，你们介意我来和你们坐一会儿吗？”芭芭拉摇着轮椅过来了，她的头发上沾了一点奶油，似乎是达米安冲迪克扔过去的时候擦到了她。“迪克今年绝对只有八岁。”  
“得了吧，他俩加一起都没有八岁。”提姆用力擦着头发上的奶油。“我还得等到派对结束才能去洗澡。”  
“你知足吧，你们人鱼一泡水就洗得差不多了，我们这种倒霉催的人类才需要洗澡。”杰森说，他的衣服基本报废了，看来他今晚不得不在庄园过夜。  
达米安已经蹿到了一米九，比提姆还高。杰森一直以为十七岁的时候变成人还不到一米七的提姆长不了太高，谁知到最后一年他跟吃了肥料一样蹭蹭长，最终长到了一米八八，变成人鱼的时候突破三米长，要知道迪克变成人鱼的时候全长还远不到两米五。  
杰森有点担心，达米安会不会长到四米，这到时候就他妈很尴尬了。过两年达米安接了蝙蝠侠的班，在海上的时候俩人要是碰面了，他得显得多娇小啊。  
最后奶油大战结束了，人鱼们脱了衣服跳进泳池里放松，杰森冲澡出来的时候泳池里四条人鱼尾巴打得不亦乐乎——如果算上在旁边根本没动，一副孩子们太闹腾爸爸筋疲力竭表情的布鲁斯的话。至于阿尔弗雷德，大概明天除了要换地毯，还要打电话给泳池清洁工了。  
杰森看看那几条尾巴，瞅瞅自己一米八二的个头，决定不进去，他要去睡觉，绝对不是因为他是人而现在他好像是这里面最娇小的一个的原因。阿尔弗雷德总是把卧室打扫得干净有舒适，他为什么要跳到泳池里去。  
临睡前他拿出那个死命护着才没被拍上奶油的鹿皮袋子，倒出那枚鳞片，看了许久。他前几天刚偶然看到迪克再一次向芭芭拉求婚的场面，然而他知道今年迪克也肯定会被芭芭拉拒绝，这似乎已经成了一种习惯：迪克爱芭芭拉向她求婚，芭芭拉因为自己的残疾而拒绝他。而他在门外撞见迪克的时候，却连一句“迪基鸟和我约会试试吧”都说不出来。  
——不过也是，何必爱上一条人鱼。人鱼能活二百岁，等他都满头白发要都掉了，在医院里心脏病突发死了，大概迪克看上去也才四十几岁的样子。  
他把鳞片放回鹿皮袋子，收好，躺进被窝里睡了过去。

 

迪克和芭芭拉恋爱长跑的第二十五年。  
他们开始和不同的人约会。迪克最近和自己的女房东吃了几次饭，看起来有戏；而芭芭拉和一名哥谭的检察官相处甚欢。  
“他可以带我去不同的地方，不会介意我的轮椅碍事，是个好男人。”芭芭拉在通讯频道和迪克聊天，“我们到时候可以去科罗拉多，内华达，堪萨斯——我挺想去大峡谷的。”  
“……那他能活多久？”迪克问。  
“人类也就能活七八十年，或者再长点，不过这不重要。”芭芭拉说，“有限的生命里我们能去很多地方看看。”  
“那之后呢？”  
“……你不需要一直在我身上浪费时间，迪克。”芭芭拉切到他们的私人频道说，“我知道你爱我，我也爱你，我知道你不介意，可是我介意，迪克。你会飞翔，而我现在不再会，所以我永远都介意，所以这永远都不可能。”  
迪克没有说话，不知道他是在那里难过还是怎么样，芭芭拉几乎都要嗅到他流泪的气味了。迪克向她求婚了十五年，每一次她都拒绝，每一次他们都在难过几天后又回到那种暧昧却怎么也不能前进一步的关系，而每一个下一年迪克都会再向她求婚。  
“迪克，你知道吗，杰森，我说的是那孩子。”她说，他不打算告诉迪克布鲁斯为了安全在每一个房间都装了摄像头的事情。“他一直保留着你最后一片幼麟。”  
而杰森这时候正在下水道里追踪一个毒贩，他没时间开通讯频道听迪基鸟和神谕聊天，现在他不去想自己好像踩到了什么骂娘就已经不错了——干他娘的，他觉得刚刚他似乎踩到了死老鼠。

 

迪克和芭芭拉恋爱长跑的第三十年。  
迪克依然在锲而不舍的向芭芭拉求婚，已经是第二十个年头，直到这年秋天芭芭拉接受了那位检察官的求婚。他不介意芭芭拉的瘫痪，不介意芭芭拉有着人鱼的长寿，不介意带她去人鱼去不了的干旱内陆旅行，他唯一担心的就是他死了之后谁来照顾芭芭拉。  
“我会。”芭芭拉订婚那天迪克也在，他立刻举手说到。“作为芭布丝的好朋友，我们都会照顾她。”  
提姆连忙点头：“芭芭拉就像我们的姐姐，所以请你放心，韦恩庄园永远都是她第二个家。”  
达米安在桌下踢了迪克一脚，发出“切”的一声。  
杰森也在席，他的脸色就没好看过，检察官一度以为这是反对他们结婚，芭芭拉安慰他说杰森就是这样，其实是个好孩子，于是他挤出一个笑容，看上去特别像黑社会老大的那种。  
第二周迪克在一次和杀人鳄的缠斗中被几乎咬断了一半鱼尾，杰森第二天得知后便赶到医院，只见迪克躺在床上疼得冷汗直流，尾巴泡在药水里，护士正在给他清理尾巴上脱落的鳞片。  
“你这是差点被谁吃了？”杰森皱眉，在旁边坐了下来，伸出一只手给他，迪克疼得一口就咬上去，较人类略尖的牙齿咬破了杰森的皮肤，杰森用另一只手拍了拍他的头。“乖迪基，没事了。”  
“格雷森先生，你忍一下，这有些疼。”护士的额头泌出了汗珠，人鱼可能伤到了神经所以还不能打麻药，而剧痛可能会让那条尾巴忍不住抽到她。“伤口里的碎鳞片太多，我要用双氧水冲出来。”  
“行。”迪克松开杰森的手臂，满脸苍白的说。“你动手吧，我不会乱动的。”  
“迪基。”  
“昨天被杀手鳄咬了。”迪克说，“那个坏蛋袭击了我。”  
“那你真是命大。”护士说，“昨天还有一个伤员被送来了，可怜被咬成两截啦。”  
迪克流着冷汗，紧紧握着杰森的手，双氧水的泡沫将碎鳞片冲了出来，也让他的尾巴抽搐起来，但并没有失去控制抽打到护士。  
“马上好了，马上好了。”护士安慰着他，用纱布拭去泡沫盒碎鳞，用镊子把大块的鳞片夹出来，“坚持一下，马上好了。”  
“坚持一下，迪基。”杰森紧握着他的手，轻轻吻着他的手指和指间透明的蹼。“我陪着你。”  
迪克在医院躺了半个月医生才允许他回家休养，他出院后在庄园躺了三个月尾巴才完全恢复。在这期间杰森遭遇了一场爆炸，虽然没有生命危险，但他的听力受损了，左耳只有原来百分之六十的听力，而右耳只剩百分之四十。  
多事之秋。  
“什么？”杰森正在清理他的枪，提姆在他后面说话他没听清，于是他转了过来，“你再说一次？”  
“我说，迪克恢复的差不多了，你要不要回庄园看他。”  
杰森沉默了一会儿，提姆知道他就算没听清也看懂他的唇语了。过了一会儿杰森说：“我明天去。”  
他的声音有些大，因为他现在听不太清。布鲁斯要给他装助听器，不过他的耳朵现在还没有完全恢复，可能要等到冬天才行。  
在护士给迪克的尾巴清创后，杰森收集了他所有的鳞片，挑选出完整的清洗干净，擦干，收了起来。而听力受损后他休息了很久，那段时间他除了看书种花就是保养枪械，剩下大把失眠的时间，他把迪克脱落的鳞片拿了出来，在上面穿孔，做成了风铃——可想那次迪克掉了多少鳞片，直到第二年冬天他的尾巴还有一块是秃的没长起来。  
他听过人鱼唱歌，然而那是偶然听到鱼宝宝提摩西唱给史蒂芬妮的。他不知道迪克和芭芭拉在比他年长许多的年岁里有没有像那样唱过好听的求偶歌，可能有，迪克和他的小粉丝一样有点爱现，不过他从没听到过。  
杰森回了庄园。迪克趴在他的水池里，池子里面都是药水。他的尾巴还没好彻底，不能在地板上乱扑腾也不能下水蹦起来翻个圈，他只能乖乖泡在药池子里吐泡泡。杰森的到来仿佛给他无聊透顶的养伤日子带来一些新奇的东西，他立刻就挥手说小翅膀我在这儿快来给我一个抱抱。然而杰森着实听不见他在说什么，不过幸亏他会唇语，谢谢布鲁斯，你教得好。  
冬天的时候他的耳朵痊愈了，莱斯利医生给他装了助听器，内耳式，不会被人一眼看出来他有听力障碍的那种。那天他去找了迪克，他刚刚康复，在做复健运动，看杰森过来就游到池边坐到岸上，杰森能看到那条漂亮的蓝色尾巴上秃了大片的鳞片，白色的皮肤暴露在外面。  
“你的尾巴就像秃顶一样。”杰森皱了皱眉。“你还疼吗？”  
“我不疼了，小翅膀。”迪克的耳鳍张开又合拢，他摸了摸杰森的耳朵，“你的耳朵还好吗？”  
“老头子给我装了助听器。”杰森深吸了一口气，轻轻握住迪克的手，他的蹼摸起来凉凉的，能让他冷静些。“迪基，你还愿意和我约会吗？”  
这简直是一个他能猜得到答案的问题。然而这么多年了，从他第一次见到迪克到现在已经过去了二十多年，迪克就像那片蓝色的鳞片一样散发着美丽的光泽，人鱼老去的速度比人类慢一倍，他依然像当年一样年轻好看，像当年一样爱着芭芭拉，而他那时候只不过是个十二岁的臭小子，现在他只不过是杰森·陶德。  
哥谭市进入深冬的时候他选择离开，他在这个城市生活了三十五年，他也想去别的地方看看，也许是内陆的荒漠，也有可能去德克萨斯骑马——这可是迪克做不到的，他在德克萨斯基本上一个小时就能变成鱼干。或许最后他会在东海岸钓鱼吧，钓上一条漂亮的人鱼，也有着这么漂亮的蓝色尾巴。  
杰森不知道三十五岁后会发生什么，但是不会比三十五岁前变得更糟。或许他会长白头发——事实上今天早上他就已经拔下一根白头发了——，或许他需要骑着自己显眼的红色摩托车穿越州际公路走到美国那头。他把迪克最后那片幼麟当成项链挂在脖子上，或许他会在暴风雨来临前的礁石上钓鱼——或许他会在几年之后恢复过来继续爱着迪克，也或许不再爱他。  
他并没有把自己的安全屋全部留给蝙蝠侠和夜翼，最隐蔽的那间他留给了提姆，红罗宾进门的时候看到房间被打扫的很干净，冰箱上还贴着附近的医院和外卖店的电话，窗户前挂着一串蓝色鳞片串成的风铃，像迪克的尾巴一样漂亮。

 

芭芭拉在两年后结婚，理由其实挺简单的，因为迪克的尾巴还没长好。她了解他，要让他拖着还突着一块的尾巴去参加婚礼，这和让他去岸上参加人类的婚礼不穿裤子区别差不多，所以他选在差不多迪克的鳞片长齐后才举办婚礼，只是她没想到迪克的脸白的像是死鱼。婚礼最后她本来想把新娘的贝壳送给迪克，但是她却到处也找不到他，只好把那个新娘出嫁前佩戴的白色贝壳赠给了史蒂芬妮。  
迪克哪里都没去，他去了蝙蝠洞外的那块礁石上，他平时晒太阳，和杰森聊天的那块礁石上。他把自己二十年无数次都未被接受的戒指丢进海洋，四十几年他少有这样嚎啕大哭的时候，人鱼悲痛尖利的叫声听上去像是凄惨的鸣叫，他等待唱求偶歌等待了二十几年，却再也没机会唱给芭芭拉听。  
那是迪克和芭芭拉的恋爱长跑终于结束的一年。

 

芭芭拉工作的地方——其实就是为蝙蝠侠工作的地方——换到了哥谭市历史悠久的钟楼上，那其实也是韦恩家的祖产，布鲁斯把这里改造成了神谕的秘密基地。现在她只负责白天的情报工作，夜间工作交给了提姆和史蒂芬妮——呃，如果史蒂芬妮能向她学得快些的话。  
她和检察官的婚姻生活挺幸福，上个月布鲁斯收到了他们在内华达骑马的照片，他们还一起去打了高尔夫，芭芭拉甚至给提姆发了一段视频，是他们在看棒球比赛时的录像。  
迪克来往于布鲁海文的海域和哥谭湾之间，几年前杀人鳄给他留下的伤痕已经痊愈，他的尾巴又像以前一样漂亮。达米安知道他心情糟糕透顶甚至同意让他抱抱还不反抗，甚至还会回抱迪克，结果差点被感动的迪克勒死。杰森不知道去了哪里，他走后就再也没有消息，一个安全屋都没留下，大概是再也不会回来。  
提姆有时候觉得太聪明有个坏处就是他总是能优先想到所有的结果，有点像布鲁斯，他大概明白为什么布鲁斯会这么头疼了。  
迪克和芭芭拉的恋爱长跑结束的第三年，他们在一次聊天时提到了杰森，迪克问有没有他的消息，提姆只是摇头，说蝙蝠侠也不知道他在哪里，他那年冬天离开后就再没有过消息。  
“你知不知道他好像很爱你。”提姆问，“他用你的鳞片串成风铃，却一起扔在了他的安全屋里。”

 

“你有没有想过你一条人鱼要怎么去追一个人的足迹？”芭芭拉看着迪克收拾行李，好气又好笑。“好吧，提姆已经告诉了布鲁斯，他虽然不赞成不过他同意支付你在路上的费用，可是你要怎么去追一个人？在深山里？沙漠里？甚至是打开水龙头凉水比热水都热的德克萨斯？你打算打遮阳伞去吗？”  
“布鲁斯愿意出资付油费帮我租用卡车拉水箱我就谢天谢地了。”迪克把行李用防水布打包好背在背上“你不用担心我，我会先沿着海岸线找，之后我会租卡车和水箱。我保证不会变成鱼干，以及每周给布鲁斯打电话。”  
“过了这么久你才想去追。”她的眼神里带有责怪。“他已经走了五年了，迪克，你怎么知道他去了这个世界的哪个地方。”  
“总会找到的。”他说，“我还有一百五十年的寿命留给他。”


End file.
